Truth
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A late night chat helps 13 put a few things into perspective.


_**Disclaimer. I do not own Doctor Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood or Class. All copyright belongs to BBC Television, BBC Wales and the original writers. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**_

_**Truth?**_

The run in with the Master had left them all shaken. The idea that not only was her home planet once more burned to cinders but that the Master had done it had broken her hearts. She had wanted to go back - to make sure that the images that were burned on her memory forever were real. Gallifrey had a habit of cloaking itself - seemingly destroyed in the Time War, then resurrected and now apparently gone again. She sighed as she stared out of the TARDIS window, glad the others were sleeping she knew she had peace to watch the stars and planets whizz by as she thought about all that had gone before. It was only when she heard a slight cough that she realised she wasn't alone.

"Humans need to sleep." She turned to see Graham watching her. He was the oldest human companion she had taken in the TARDIS since Wilfred Mott but somehow she could never imagine herself without him around. He smiled slightly as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, we do." He agreed. "Sometimes its easier to come by than others. Do Time Lords not need to sleep?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Not as much as you lot though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Nightmares?"

"That's a human thing." She snapped, immediately regretting her tone. "Sorry, but no. Its a Time Lord thing. You get nightmares, yeah? Horrible vivid dreams? That doesn't happen with us. We just don't sleep." She sighed. "It's like our brains know we have bad stuff in there." She tapped her temple. "So it wont let us turn off. Don't ask me why, I don't know."

"But something is upsetting you?"

"It is." She nodded. "But, I'll be ok. I always am."

"Are you?" Graham tilted his head slightly to look at her. "You never tell us. I look at you and you look like an young woman. Human."

"On my Granny's side there was a rumour." She paused. "Apparently there is a little human DNA in there somewhere. Not a lot though."

Graham smiled. "But your eyes have seen so much."

"Not these eyes. Not yet, anyway. I explained Regeneration to you. I'm ok." She smiled slightly. I always am."

"Yeah." Graham nodded. "And I am not an old bus driver. I have not had a heart attack and Ryan is not my sort of grandson."

"Family isn't just about genetics."

"I know, which is why I know you are as much family to me as those two sleeping through there." He nodded to the back of the TARDIS. "I know you travelled with a fair few people in the past. Amy, Ace, Rory, Donna, Martha, Rose and Jack and I know you regret things that happened to them."

The Doctor looked away. "Amy and Rory died."

"I know. I asked the TARDIS." Graham stopped as she rounded on him. "I know they loved you too. But humans make their own decisions. Not everything that happens to us is down to you. Grace died. That wasn't your fault. Donna works for Torchwood now. It still exists. I looked into it after we met C. People make their own choices so I hope that isn't why you ain't getting sleep."

"Thanks." She rested her head on his shoulder. "This incarnation. This new me, its taking me a while to settle into. You know? But it sometimes does and I'll be ok. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Missing Grace. It would be our wedding anniversary today." He sighed. "We didn't have enough time."

"No, there is never enough time." She paused. "Its about how we use the time we do have."

"Talk to me." Graham paused. "I'm 59 years old. Ancient compared to Ryan and Yasmin but I am a good listener, Doc."

"My planet burned. My home is gone." She sighed. "The Master burned it."

"The whole planet?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I don't even know why. After the Time War. Long and very sad story but after that it was Resurrected. But now its gone and its gone forever. So, I don't have a home. My people, apart from the Master are gone. A whole race and its just two of us left in the Universe." She closed her eyes. "And I can't help but wonder why? Why wasn't I destroyed too? He had the chance. He had the opportunity to remove all hope of me ever regenerating again. He talked of the Timeless Child but he." She shook her head. "I just don't understand and I want to. I want to make this better and I don't know how to."

Graham hugged her to his side. "You are a good girl, Doc."

"Girl? I am 1,897 years old in Earth years."

Graham laughed. "Barely a teenager." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe somethings we aren't meant to understand. Maybe, this time Doc you just have to trust those around you and go with your gut. No one can make everything better. Not even you, Doc. And that's the truth." He smiled slightly before getting to his feet. "Get some rest."

"You too." She smiled as she watched him go, knowing that bringing the older man on the TARDIS was the best thing she had ever done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
